stephenkingbloopersfandomcom-20200213-history
Report a Blooper
All visitors are more than welcome, and encouraged to contribute to the site by adding any pages or entries that do not yet exist. For those users that are unfamiliar or uncomfortable with editing wiki pages, this page was created just for you. Simply enter any mistake you find in the space provided below. We will move your report to the appropriate page as soon as possible. No need to worry about formatting your entry, just type it in. We will clean it up when we move it. If you wish to be credited for your find, leave a nickname or username along with your post and we'll include a credit for you. It's as simple as that! To help us to verify your report, please include the Book Title, Chapter, Subchapter, and page, along with your description of the error. Again, we welcome you to the Stephen King Bloopers Wiki, and hope you enjoy your stay. Have fun! --skbloopers (admin) ---- Example: Insomnia, chapter 29, page 1234, Catfish don't have scales. Reported by CarefulReader ---- Report your find(s) below this line ↓ by clicking this Edit button → ---- "The Body": Playing and shouting "Paratroops over the side" is twice attributed to Vern (chapter10, page 381 and chapter 11, page 383), but this attribute then siwtches to Teddy later in the novella (chapter 25, page 467 and chapter 27, page 480). In 11.22.63, Jake would not have been able to purchase condoms -- or anything else -- on a Sunday in Texas because of the Blue Laws. Stores were required to closed on Sundays. These were not repealed 'til the mid-1980s. In Firestarter, Endgame chapter, Subchapter 1, p. 282, he describes, "eight huge Kelvinator air conditioners, all running at high speed, all pumping freezing air into the testing room." Air conditioners don't pump freezing air into a room. They work by removing hot air from a room and expelling that heat outside the house or building. I would've suggested King rewrite it as, "...all pumping that room's hot air outside the building." In 11/22/63 12, subchapter 11 Jake sees for sale in 1960 Texas state flags with the motto "Don't Mess With Texas". This motto was created for an anti-littering campaign which began in 1985. (submitted by Dr. Nil) Pet Sematary page 21 (hardcover) contains a typo of phone instead saying "phong" It (1986) Part 2: June Of 1958 subchapter 8 Georgie's Room and the House on Neibolt Street Page 337: Bill and Richie are in Bill's room. Bill puts a stack of records on his phonograph. He turns it on, and The Fleetwoods start singing "Come Softly Darling" which is the first line from The Fleetwoods song "Come Softly To Me" which was recorded fall of 1958, and released on February 16th 1959. The scene takes place June of 1958 "Come Softly To Me" was not released yet until a year later. The Drawing of the Three Prisoner, Chapter 4, part 10; Signet paperback p. 137: Balzar's interaction with 'Cimi in the last three paragraphs of this part are purportedly in Italian, but it's really a mash-up of Italian (Il Dio, poco-poco, Io, va fanculo), Latin (est bono, est malo), French (temps, une), Spanish (Si senor), and some Stephen King specials (Piasan= probably Paisan, spelled correctly a few pages earlier in "It's up to men to build things, paisan"; peeparollo= possibly the Italian slang term pippaiolo wanker; and catzarro=possibly cazzone a-hole). ---- Report your find(s) above this line ↑ ---- This page was last modified on Category:Layout